Love From Afar
by WonderPickle
Summary: Toby thinks about how much he loves Happy while he watches her sleep. Quintis one-shot.


**THOSE FREAKING WRITERS. I was sobbing my freaking eyes out when I watched Monday night's episode. I was so heartbroken, and Jadyn and Eddie accomplished that scene so well...and I was so sad. But then I started crying tears of joy when QUINTIS GOT ENGAGED! CANON QUINTIS ENGAGEMENT! WOOHOO!**

 **Anyway, this definitely isn't one of my longest stories, but whatever.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring. Seconds, minutes, possibly even _hours_ , had all raced by. But it didn't really matter. He felt himself completely drowning in the mere sight of her. He could watch her sleep for an eternity, for many eternities in fact. Witnessing her beautiful slumber, he'd somehow been just _losing_ himself in her, neglecting all of his surroundings and other thoughts, just solely focusing in on _her_. Everything seemed to be insignificant and frivolous when he was with her, his addictions, his worries, and his woes all ceasing to matter. Nothing else _ever_ mattered.

Toby continued to gaze, watching her soft little exhales brush against her skin. Every time he just _looked_ at her, he was in utter awe. Happy Quinn was easily the most gorgeous thing to ever grace the face of the Earth. She was just so _insanely_ beautiful, and he thanked his _lucky stars_ everyday that they had fallen in love.

And in love with her he was, indeed. He was wrapped around her finger, head over heels, whatever other expressions there may be. She was admittedly his absolute favorite daydream, by far his greatest distraction, and the most _magnificent_ company. Every thought that passed his brain _screamed_ her name, every time he merely laid his eyes on her, he felt his heart dissolving into a puddle at the bottom of his stomach, and every moment their lips met, every second their skin touched...it was like setting himself ablaze. His lust for her, his love for her, his desire for her, they all fused together into a fiery passion that was shared through the touch of his lips. Toby's pure _craving_ for her was a sensation quite unlike any other. He had an unwavering longing for Happy, an undying need to be with her every second of every waking hour of every day. Even when it was for the better of the team on missions and such, a little part of him was chipped away each time they were separated.

He thought about all the incidents when they'd been apart and one of them had almost been killed on the job. Petrified wasn't even _close_ to describing the way he had felt on _numerous_ occasions. When she had almost froze to death after New Year's, he was _beyond_ daunted. The doc recalled his unmitigated urgency to find her that chilling (literally) day. He remembered how his heart felt like a squeeze toy, how every muscle became more and more knotted with exhaustion, anxiety, and pure _panic_ as the valuable seconds continued to pass. Toby thought he knew how much he loved her, but on that day, boy did he find out how wrong he was. He had come to the realization that living without her had no point, no purpose. Without Happy in his life, there wasn't really reason to proceed. No reason to bothering pulling himself out of bed in the mornings. She was his inspiration to continue keeping his smile on his face, and come to work whistling.

That's why he tried _so very hard_ to _always_ keep her out of danger. He never wanted her in a dangerous situation, _period_. But that's not how their job worked. And he knew her well enough to know that she would never ever abandon the dangerous tasks that awaited Team Scorpion daily. It's part of what made her Happy Quinn.

But each morning when they came to work, a small part of him was frightened. They never knew what cases the day would bring, what perilous conditions would arise. It scared him. It scared him to know that the love of his life could so easily be snatched away at any point in any day. The same went for all of his friends. It was an insane amount of stress to function with so constantly. He was so protective over Happy because he loved her so _very_ much. And he never, _ever_ , wanted any harm to come of her. _Ever_.

As he moved away from his internal thoughts, his fingers suddenly itched to reach out and gingerly touch her skin. He did not want to awake her, but somehow, he couldn't resist.

Toby pressed his warm fingertips against her cheeks first, tracing all the many bones he knew were stretched across her face. Happy Quinn was never seen in such a tranquil state, with such a placid and peaceful aura around her. It was...somewhat incredible. But somehow threatening at the same time. If she woke up, she would probably break his fingers off.

He softly grabbed one of her larger dark strands of hair, intertwining the curl within his fingers. How could everything about someone who was perceived as such a fierce and angry woman be so pleasant? It was so astonishing, and one of the thousand reasons he was so deeply in love with her.

"Why are you touching me while I'm sleeping?" her groggy voice suddenly mumbled at him. She still managed to sound menacing, even while sleepy. Even without trying.

He dropped her hair instantly. "Am not."

If she were fully alert and awake, she would've smacked him. "Yes you are, doc," she murmured into her pillow.

"Well fine," he told her, "it's just because I love you so much, my turtle dove."

She scoffed. "If you're trying to get hanky panky tonight, it's not gonna work."

Toby pretended to be offended. "I would never."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Wow," Toby told her, "you don't have any good lines when you're tired, do you?"

She actually did smack him. Not nearly as hard as she could've, though. "Shut up."

"Oh, good one, Hap."

Groaning, she turned on her opposite side to face the wall. Clearly, she was not pleased to have been woken up.

A few seconds went by.

"Stop staring at me," she suddenly informed him.

He fake scoffed. "I'm not staring at you!"

"Don't pull that with me. I'm a genius, numbnuts," Happy mumbled.

"Oh right," he deadpanned, "I forgot."

With a sigh, she reached back and whacked him across the arm. She didn't even have to look to know she was on the mark.

"Ow!" Toby cried.

"Will you can it now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," he told her, "I'll be good."

After a few moments of silence, Toby was bound to break it. And he did. "Goodnight, my sugarplum."

Happy sighed. "Goodnight, Toby."


End file.
